Crazy Stuff Happens
by JacksonWhittemore37
Summary: Mackenzie never knew she had a brother until one day when she decided to run away and find him. She doesn't know anything about the supernatural and Stiles wants to keep it that way. But what happens when a certain Beta catches her eye and he starts to have feelings for her as well? What if her past comes back and she finds out they have been supernatural the whole time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where the hell have you been?"

I open the door of my house to see my "mom" in the doorway. She looked worried but I knew it was all an act; she never really cared about me.

"Sorry I lost track of time," I reply as I try to walk past her but she stops me. "You're usually done with your run at 9 and it 9:45 now, I was worried about you". I just apologized and ran up the stairs I still needed more time to think.

I had heard my parents talking about how I they didn't know what to do with me since they just adopted me out of pity. I was so upset because this was the best foster home I had been in when the decided to adopt me. I just wanted to run away but I didn't know where to go.

As I walk into my room I check my phone to see 1 text and 1 missed call with a voicemail. I check the text only to see a message from my former boyfriend Brett:

_I miss you when will you come visit me?_

I just ignore it and dial my voicemail. Its not like I don't miss Brett, I do but I was kind of glad when he moved because he could be a bit much, but he was my first ever boyfriend.

What I hear in the voicemail shocks me even more than the text from Brett.

_Hi Mackenzie my name is Stiles Stilinski, I don't know if you remember me, probably not but I'm your brother and I live in Beacon Hills, California an-_

He was cut off by a voice in the background

_**Don't be so formal Stiles! **__Ok sorry, anyways I have been looking a while for you and I really want to meet you. I'm not gonna ask you to come live with me or anything cause that'd be weird but uh… _He suddenly got really serious;_ I just really want to see you I never thought I would find you so please call me back uhh... thanks bye_

After the line went dead I couldn't move. I had a brother… I had a brother… I had a brother! I couldn't even process the information. I didn't know if I was happy I had one and he decided to contact me or angry and sad that I was torn away from him at a young age. I don't remember him at all but then again I don't really remember anything before I was 5 years old.

Before I knew what I was doing I was dialing his number and calling him back, he picked up after 3 rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Stiles?" I didn't even realize how nervous I was until I heard my voice crack.

"_Yes... Mackenzie?"_

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't hear me "yes" I squeaked out.

"_Oh my god you have no idea how happy it makes me that you called back I just can't believe its really you"_

Before he could say anything else I got straight to the point "I really want to see you"

"_You do?"_ I could almost hear the excitement in his voice.

"I really do and I wanna be your sister again" I let out a big sigh.

"_Well where do you live?"_

"I live in San Diego it's in Southern California"

"_Yea I know where it is I mean like who with?"_

"Oh that… well I live with the people that adopted me" I didn't want to tell him that they didn't want me; I didn't want to freak him out or anything.

Before he could respond I heard my mom yelling at me and stomping up the stairs.

"Look Stiles I really have to go but I'll text you and we can arrange something?"

"_Yea we could do that I'll talk to you later Bye!"_

I hung up and grabbed a towel just as my mom was coming in. "Mackenzie honey I just wanted to let you know that Lance will coming over later today to take you to those dance lessons and remember be nice his parents have helped out at the club a lot"

I rolled my eyes, "Mom every time I do something with him he always tries something with me and Lance is such a posh asshole and I don't want to be around him"

"Mackenzie 1st, watch your language, 2nd, Lance is a lovely boy, and 3rd and this may be the worst and will most likely make you hate me..." she trailed off.

I look at her hesitantly, "Mom what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to act interested, kiss him, or something! His family is becoming less involved because Lance always complains about you! So be nicer and help out the family" She said as she walked out of my room.

Well great. I have to let Lance shove his tongue down my throat just to help out people that don't even want me? I don't think so… but I don't have anywhere else to go. I think about how this is going turn out as I hop in the shower. Well let me explain something, my family owns a country club and Lance's family donates a lot of money to it just because of me. I hate him with such a passion that I can't even explain it. He is fancy and likes to go to expensive restaurants and talk about how funny it is that people aren't wearing designer clothes.

That. Is. Not. Me. Not even in the slightest.

I play volleyball and other sports; I like to eat cheap food from small places that actually make quality stuff. He taught me how to ride a horse just so we could walk them in a circle. What is the point of that? I like to ride them on a trail and actually have fun. He is such a bore.

After I get out of the shower I get dressed in a sundress Lance said he liked on me especially for him. Aren't I the sweetest? I let my hair air dry as I packed a bag with essentials like money, clothes, phone charger, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair bush, etc. I put the bag in the bushes outside my house you know just in case.

As I was reading a book in my room I heard the doorbell ring and then my mom yell, "Mackenzie! Lance is here"

I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs to see Lance standing there smirking at me with way to much cologne on that I could smell it from the staircase. He looked me up and down saying "I really like your dress Mackenzie"

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes as I said, "Thanks let's go!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door as I heard my mom yell, "We won't wait up for the two of you!"

Oh boy.

As we were driving I turned to him, "So where are we going for dance lessons this time"

He kept his eyes on the road as he replied with a smirk on his face "Oh we aren't going dancing today"

"Well then where are we going?" I pressed. "A very special place Mack"

Ugh! I hated when he called me Mack I rolled tried to refrain from barfing as I asked again, "and that place would be…?" "Oh you'll find out very soon" he replied.

I will stab this kid before we even get there. Before long we pull up into the parking lot of out stupid prep school. I turn to him in curiosity, "Um what are we doing at school?"

"You'll see" he said as he got out and pulled me out of the car and into the school. We walked into the lounge and it's not like there was romantic picnic set up or something so clearly he put so much thought into this. Greeaatt.

"Seriously Lance why are here?!" At this point I was so done with his bullshit.

"Well Mack" he started, "this is where we finally get our alone time" he said as he grabbed my waist and pressed his lips to mine. I wanted to pull away so badly but even though they didn't want me, I still didn't want to let down my parents. So, I kissed back trying not to vomit in the process. I was just about to pull away when he pushed us onto the couch.

Oh no! This is not happening today. I tried to push him off of me but believe it or not he was pretty strong. He moved onto my neck and I tried to push him off of me but it didn't work. I finally said "Lance get off me" But he didn't listen to me.

I was just going to accept it when his hand started slipping up my dress.

You know what… f*ck this! That's when I bit him. Right in the shoulder. As he flinched I shoved him off of me and ran out of the school as I could hear him yelling from behind me "You'll pay for that!" And all I did was run.

I ran all the way home and grabbed my bag out of the bushes. I ran to the train station. And I ran to the ticket booth. As I pulled out my money and looked at the man I said, "1 ticket to Beacon Hills California"

He handed me the ticket and I handed him the cash and then ran to the train. I settled into my seat and let out a sigh of relief. Then I smiled. I was going to get to meet my brother!

I thought I should call Stiles to let him know so he could be prepared but as I turned on my phone I saw another name on the screen.

_Brett_

My eyes widened in realization.

Brett lived in Beacon Hills. Where I was going. Where I would be arriving the next morning. Where I would have to face him at some point. Brett lived in Beacon Hills.

"Well shit"

**So that's the first chapter! I hoped you like it sorry if it was boring I just had to give her a backstory to start but more people will come in next chapter I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want you guys to know that in this chapter and possibly others I will me switching from Mackenzie's POV to third person. I will just put a squiggly line when I change. Also this is an AU in a way. The characters have the same personality but I'm not following exactly what happens in the show. Some things from the show will happen in this story but not everything will follow that exact storyline. Thanks!**

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes just in time to see the sign: _Welcome to Beacon Hills_

I couldn't decide if I was excited or nervous, probably both. I got off the train and realized I had no idea where I was going so I just started walking. I'm the dumbest person ever. I mean it's just my luck that my phones dead and I'm in a foreign city.

Maybe I should just go back. Then, I won't have to see Brett or try and find Stiles and actually look him in the eyes. I wonder what his parents are like, they'd be my parents too I guess. I wonder if Stiles told them about finding me. A million questions ran through my mind as I was walking but all of them stopped when I heard a low growl. Or at least I think it was a growl… I started walking faster when I heard it again.

_Ugh Mackenzie you are so dumb, _I thought,_ I regret not charging my phone more than ever before._

I was trying to move as fast as I could when I heard a car behind me. It passed me but stopped a little in front of me and as approached it a man that looked in his early twenties got out and looked at me. I probably looked awful. After just staring at me he finally spoke,

"Hi, are you lost?"

My thoughts were all over the place._ He's kind of cute. Focus Mackenzie that is not the most important thing! What if he is going to murder me? He is driving a police car and is in a uniform you are so dumb!_

Finally I answered him, "Yea kind of I don't know where I'm going and my phone is dead."

"Well you look pretty young to be wandering the streets by yourself. How old are you?" he looked questioningly at me.

"I'm 15 but I just got off the train and it was kind of a spur of the moment trip-" Wait, I shouldn't tell him that! I'm a minor and he'll send me back to my hometown with the parents that don't want and Lance eww gross. Should I tell him? Oh well I will anyways, "to visit my brother" I ended with a smile.

_Nailed it._

"Well how about I give you a ride to the station and you can charge your phone there and then give him a call" He smiled at me.

"Ok thank you…" "Parrish. Deputy Parrish"

"Ok well thanks" I say as I hop into the car. While we are driving I reach into my bag and pull out the picture of Stiles he sent me and I printed out before I left. He kind of looked like me in a way but I don't know. Dark hair, brown eyes, and same nose I think. Whatever, I just can't wait to meet him but I'm just so nervous.

I hear the Deputy speak up, "Who's that a picture of?"

I turn to him, "My brother. I can't even remember that last time I saw him"

"What's his name?"

"His name is Stiles".

"Stilinski"

"Yeah! Do you know him?" I asked excitedly.

"Uh maybe I might've heard his name before"

I can't believe my brother actually is here and someone might know him! After he asked about my brother he didn't say anything else until we got to the station. I just got out of the car and followed behind him. He led me into an office and said "You can use this room; there are outlets over there but try not to touch anything"

"Okay, why?"

"This is the Sheriff's office"

"Well why do I have to wait in here?"

"We might have important witnesses coming through and I don't want you to be around them but don't leave even if your phone is charged, if it's safe than I'll come get you."

I just watch as he walked out. That was weird. Oh well I just plug in my phone and start waiting.

As soon as Parrish left Mackenzie he went to find the Sheriff. He found him walking back to his office and grabbed him. "Sheriff, I need to tell you something"

"What is it Parrish?" He sighed.

"This is important. When I was on patrol, I found a girl wandering the streets so I asked her if she was lost and she said she was but her phone was dead so I brought her back here to charge it because she said she was visiting her brother".

The Sheriff sighed, "And why would that be important Parrish?"

"She said that her brother she was visiting was Stiles. Your son."

At these words the Sheriff's eyes widened. "No it can't be".

"Is something wrong Sheriff?"

He didn't answer the question; he just asked one right back, "Where is she?"

Parrish was taken aback at the Sheriff's reaction. "I told her to stay if your office and charge her phone until I told her to come out"

The Sheriff went and looked through the window of his office. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she was back after all those years of probably hating him. Stiles hadn't told him anything about this. Well that's classic Stiles for you. Stiles. As soon as he pulled back he called his son.

"Stiles!"

"Uhh... hey dad."

"Get to the station now!"

"But why?"

"Just do it!"

And before he could say anything else he hung up. There was so much going through his mind at the moment. Did Stiles contact her? How did she believe him? Did he tell her to come here? His thoughts were interrupted by Stiles bursting through the door with Scott right behind him.

"What is it Dad? Is everything okay? Is something wrong?" He rushed out in one panicked breath.

His Dad just stared at him before he said, "Is there something you forgot to tell me?"

"About….?"

"Oh I don't know about a certain 15 year old that I thought was gone since about 10 years ago"

Stiles' eyes widened at that comment and he was speechless. Even Scott didn't know what he was talking about until he whispered, "Mackenzie"

Scott spoke up at that, "Did you just say Mackenzie? I thought she was gone"

Stiles just jumped at his Dad, "How did you know about that? Is she here?"

The Sheriff just pointed to his office behind him. Stiles ran and yanked open the door. They sudden loud noise startled Mackenzie but as soon as her eyes met his she knew who he was and her mind was flooded with memories.

She remembered everything. She remembered Stiles playing with her. She remembered her Dad and how he used to take her to work and play with her. She even remembered her brother's best friend Scott, and how they used to play hide and seek with her. She remembered everything.

"Stiles?"

"Oh my god, Kenzie?"

It was like a scene out of a movie next. Mackenzie shot up and ran to Stiles. She threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up into a bone crushing hug. When he let her down they realized they both had tears in their eyes. She looked past Stiles and saw her Dad standing there. She ran to him and squeezed him as she said, "I missed you Daddy". He felt a tear drop from his eye as she let go. They heard a voice from behind them, "Do you remember me Kenzie?" She turned around to see Scott standing there and yelled "Scott!" as she ran to him and engulfed him in a hug.

When she let go Stiles came back over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her to his side. She smiled happily as she returned the squeeze.

"Now as much as I am completely happy with this homecoming, you have some explaining to do missy" The Sheriff said as he pointed to Mackenzie. She smiled sheepishly as she replied, "It's kind of a long story"

The Sheriff shrugged as he opened the door to his office and gestured to his couch, "We've got time".

Mackenzie looked at Stiles and he nodded. He led her to the couch and sat down next to her as the Sheriff stood by the door, "You coming in Scott?"

Scott thought for a moment before nodding and walking in to sit down on the opposite side of Mackenzie. Sheriff Stilinski stood against his desk as he waited to Mackenzie to start. Mackenzie took a shaky breath getting ready to start but Stiles grabbed her hand as encouragement and she started,

"Well… It all started when I got put in this one foster home when I was 12. It was the best one I had been in and I felt that the parents really cared about me." Stiles stopped her, "Wait, how many foster homes have you been in?"

She thought for a moment before saying, "Counting that one I would say 6? Yeah 6." Stiles just sat there in awe before he gestured for her to continue.

"Anyways, I lived happily with them for roughly 4 years and I had some trouble with some people there but I tried to get over it. Then, one night I heard my parents talking about how they didn't think I would be this much work and that they-" Mackenzie started getting choked up but Stiles squeezed her hand and Scott put his hand on her leg. She hadn't been here with these people more than maybe half an hour and she already felt more at home than she ever had.

"They said they didn't want me but they didn't know what to do with me and I wanted to run away so I packed an emergency getaway bag and stuffed it in the bushes. The next morning after I went on my run I came home saw I had a voicemail. I listened to it and it was Stiles saying that he was my brother and if he hadn't told me where he lived I wouldn't have been able to find my way here. I called him back and we talked a little before my mom came in to tell me about how I had to go out with this guy that I hate."

Her Dad looked at her, "But how did you end up here?"

"Right well I hadn't planned on running here, but I knew I wanted to see Stiles so I thought it was the perfect opportunity. I went out with that guy and he tried to do things with me that I didn't want him to do" At that she felt Stiles and Scott tense up.

"So I finally got away from him and ran home. I grabbed my things and ran to the train station where I bought a ticket to Beacon Hills and here I am." She finished her story with a sigh and looked up at her Dad.

"Well I guess we'll have to call your parents if-" he was cut off by Mackenzie screaming "NO!"

"Please don't call my parents" she pleaded "they would call me if they really missed me but please don't call them at least for a few days. Please"

"Okay I want you to stay too. If they call than-" He was cut off by Mackenzie's phone ringing. It was her mom. The Sheriff answered it and went into conversation with Mackenzie's mom. As they were talking on the phone the three of them stepped outside to talk. "I'm so happy that I came here" she smiled up at them.

Stiles smiled back at her and he said, "I'm happy you did too" as he hugged her again. "But I thought you didn't remember me when I called?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't. It wasn't until I saw you in person that I remembered everything. It was really weird because I couldn't remember anything before I was like 5 years old and then when I saw you it was like all of my memories came flooding back to me"

Scott and Stiles shared a look and were about to say something but that's when the Sheriff came out of his office.

He had a look of mixed emotions. He looked at Mackenzie as he spoke, "I'm sorry Mackenzie but I don't know if this will make you happy or upset"

Scott could hear Mackenzie's heartbeat quicken as she waited for her Dad to continue.

"Your mom told me that if you ran away, she doesn't want that type of person in her home so she doesn't want you to go back. But it told her it was fine and you can stay with us. She didn't want to hear anything from me so she hung up but I can arrange for the adoption to be dissolved so that I will be your legal guardian again."

Mackenzie didn't know if she was happy she could stay or upset that the people she thought loved her, never actually did. She looked up at her Dad, "It's alright I knew that they never loved me anyway." She sighed "But does this mean that I can stay with you guys now?" She asked with hope in her voice.

Sheriff Stilinski looked down at her and smiled, "Of course you can. You can live with us and you can go to school with Stiles so he can look out for you." She looked up at Stiles as he replied, "Yeah totally me and Scott both."

Mackenzie smiled so big and squealed, "Yay!" and ran after her Dad into his office. The Sheriff called the school and started arranging to get Mackenzie into school. It was Sunday so he could get her to start tomorrow but he thought she could use a day or two off. He settled on letting her start on Tuesday so she could have an extra day to get settled but she could be with Stiles and Scott at school since he had to go to work.

He got her all situated before sitting down at his desk to just have a calm conversation with the daughter that he missed so dearly.

But outside there was a different conversation being held. As soon as Mackenzie skipped into the Sheriff's office Stiles turned to Scott, "Listen dude Kenzie doesn't know anything about supernatural or anything and I want it to stay that way."

Scott looked at him skeptically, "Okay but do you really think it'll be easy to have a good relationship with her if you are lying to her about half of your life?"

"Look Scott I already lost her once, I do not plan on losing her again!"

Scott looked shocked at Stiles' sudden outburst. Stiles looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry man I just really missed her and if she gets tangled up in all this and she gets hurt, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"It's okay Stiles you can feel protective of her, she's your little sister. So if you really want, we'll keep all the supernatural business private and away from her."

Stiles looks at Scott with gratitude and says, "Thanks man."

"No problem, I got it, no werewolf stuff around Kenzie."

As Stiles turned to go into the office Scott sighed,

"Especially with all of the assassins, and the dead pool, and the fact that all of our friends are supernatural.

Yup should be super easy."

**I hope this chapter was good! Let me know what you think of it! Also let me know if you like hearing the story in third person or from specific people's points of view. I think I like writing in third person but if you guys want me to switch back and forth or just stick with one let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided that I would just switch back and forth depending on how I feel like writing between Mackenzie's POV and third person. I'll just tell you when I do. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- Mackenzie

I am so happy that I finally found my REAL family! It's Thursday and I am sitting at my Dad's desk waiting for school to be over so that Stiles could come pick me up. My dad kept on pushing back when he wanted me to start but I'm starting school tomorrow because I don't really see a reason that I need to stay home anymore. I'm not too ecstatic about starting on a Friday either but I don't want to wait any longer. I am so nervous. What if I don't make any friends? What if Brett goes to my school?

Of course he doesn't I remember him telling me that he went to a prep school and I'm going to a public school. Stupid. I hope Stiles will show me around and it won't be embarrassing for him. I just want to have an easy time here and not have to deal with any stupid people or hard decisions like I did at my old school. I'll worry about school tomorrow when it's actually happening. Now I'll just worry about Stiles. He's picking me up from the station after school and is going to take me to hang out with him and catch up with him.

I was just thinking about what Stiles would be like all these years later when the man himself came rushing through the door. "Hey ready to go?" He smiled down at me.

"So ready" I jumped up at ran out the door, saying bye to my dad on the way out. As we walked outside and Stiles started leading me toward his car I asked him, "So where are we going?"

He let me into the car as he said, "I thought we could go to a late lunch and then I'd introduce you to some of my friends that you'll be going to school with. Then we could go home and watch a movie. How does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome."

As we were driving Stiles' phone rang and he had to answer it. I was trying not to listen but come on; he was right next to me.

"Now?... But I was going to go to hang out with Kenzie today… I can't because I already picked her up… how important?... fine but remember what I told you."

He huffed as he hung up. I turned to him, "Is everything okay?"

He smiled at me briefly, "Yeah everything's fine we just have a change in schedule. I think we could meet my friends first and then eat at home while we watch the movie. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine just as long as I can catch up with you."

He smiled at me and kept driving. Before I knew it we were at a house, but it wasn't ours. I got out of the jeep and walked with Stiles up to the door. He just opened the door and walked in but gestured for me to follow when I hesitated. As I walked into the house I saw Scott, an older looking guy I didn't recognize, 3 girls that I didn't recognize, and a younger boy with the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. I have never felt more awkward than in this moment.

Stiles spoke up first, "Guys this is my sister Mackenzie" All of them except Scott looked shocked. I glanced over at the blue eyed boy to catch him looking at me and I immediately looked away blushing. He whispered something to Scott and then told everyone he had to go. My brother patted him on the back as he left but no one else has said anything yet.

The girl with strawberry blonde hair was the first to break the silence, "Well then, I'll go first. I'm Lydia" She walked up and smiled as she hugged me. She must've broken the others out of their trance and I learned that the dark haired girl was Kira, the dirty blonde was Malia, and the older looking guy was Derek and of course I knew Scott. As soon as everyone was introduced Scott grabbed my brother and told Derek and Malia to stay with me while they took Kira and Lydia upstairs with them.

After telling Derek and Malia basically my entire life story I learned that along with Lydia, Kira, and Scott, Malia was a junior like my brother. Derek just hung out with them I guess which is kind of weird but hey, I don't judge. Malia told me that they would look out for me at school. She seems really nice and I think that she is dating my brother but I really don't know it sounds confusing. But that's his problem.

"So Mackenzie, are you coming to the lacrosse rematch tomorrow?" Malia smiled at me.

"I don't know I didn't know Stiles played lacrosse."

"Yeah, Stiles, Scott, and Kira are all on the team. There were some difficulties when we scrimmaged this one team last time so we decided on a rematch."

"Oh okay I mean, I might go"

"You should definitely go! You can sit with me and Lydia." She smiled cheerfully at me.

I thought it over for a moment but finally agreed. "Okay sounds like fun."

As soon as I agreed to go, everyone came running down the stairs. Malia turned to Stiles and told her that I was coming to the game tomorrow and Stiles immediately looked worried.

"She's gonna stay with you and Lydia right?" He looked really concerned which made me confused.

Malia just nodded and looked just as confused as me. Stiles leaned down to whisper something to Lydia and she just nodded as he turned to me and said, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and got up from my seat on the couch and headed towards the door. "Bye guys it was nice to meet you all" I smiled at them and gave a small wave. I was happy I met a bunch of new people but still a little upset because I really wanted to spend today with my brother. I'm sure we can hang out later though. I just sighed as I got into the jeep and waited for him to come out.

Stiles came out and hopped into the jeep and started driving but about halfway home he finally spoke up, "I'm sorry Kenzie, I really did want to spend today with you but that got interrupted and I'm sorry"

I'm glad he didn't just decide he didn't want to spend time with me. "That's okay Stiles just as long as you don't always blow me off. But I get to see you play tomorrow so that's exciting too."

He smiled and when we got home he plopped on the couch and patted the seat next to him

"Movie?"

3rd POV

The next day Mackenzie was up at 5:30 trying to make herself look presentable for her first day at school. She was so nervous; she didn't want to make a bad impression. She picked out a plain white skirt and floral shirt with her black converse to wear. She did light makeup and slightly curled her hair so it was wavy. She was ready for school and skipping down the hall to head downstairs as Stiles was just waking up, groggily walking out of his room.

"Morning Stiles!" Mackenzie chirped at her older brother.

"Morning Kenzie" Stiles slurred out still clearly tired as he headed to the bathroom. Mackenzie made her way downstairs to see her dad making breakfast. As he greeted her and passed her a plate she sat down at the table and started to eat.

Stiles came down the stairs ready to go a few minutes later. He grabbed a piece of bacon as he faced Mackenzie, "I thought we could go a little early today so we could pick up your schedule and I could show you around."

"Okay!" Mackenzie jumped out of her chair, grabbed her book bag and said bye to her dad while skipping out to Stiles' jeep. Stiles laughed at her excitement mixed with nerves and started the drive to school.

When they got to school all of Mackenzie's excitement vanished and she was overcome with panic. Stiles started to get out when he realized she was frozen in place, "Come on Mackenzie"

She just shook her head and stayed in place. Stiles went around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. He grabbed Mackenzie's hand and helped her out of the jeep. "It'll be okay Kenzie. I'll walk you to your first class and if you need anything just call me and I'll be there. Now come on lets go get your schedule."

Mackenzie gulped as they started their journey to the office to get her schedule. Once they got her schedule and locker Stiles led her to her locker and then walked her to her first class.

Mackenzie got through the day relatively well. The blue eyed boy from Scott's house was in a few of her classes which she liked but she didn't really know who he was. She ate lunch with Stiles and his friends so she wasn't alone there. But now it was her last class of the day and she has no idea where she was going.

Mackenzie was just staring at the piece of paper telling where she was supposed to be but not telling her how to get there while rounding the corner. Big mistake. As soon as she turned the corner she ran into a hard chest, losing her balance and heading for the ground. She shut her eyes bracing herself for the fall when she felt strong arms wrap around her instead of hitting the hard floor. When she opened her eyes she looked up to find those amazing blue eyes staring back at her.

As he helped her stand up he finally spoke, "I'm so sorry I should've watched where I was going, are you okay?"

Mackenzie was snapped out her trance by his question, "Um yeah I'm fine but it's not your fault. I should've been paying attention instead of looking at my stupid schedule."

"Do you need help?" He asked holding his hand out for her schedule.

She nodded as she handed it to him and as he looked at it, he knew exactly where her next class was, "Oh I have this math class too, we can walk together" He smiled at her as he handed her back the piece of paper.

_Great,_ Mackenzie thought,_ he has to have the perfect smile too. This is going to be a harder year than I thought._

She smiled back at him as they started walking, "Thanks…"

"Liam"

"Right well thanks Liam"

"You're Mackenzie right? Stiles' sister?"

"Yup that's me"

"So does that mean you're coming to the game tonight?" He looked at her hopefully. As much as Liam didn't want to admit it, Mackenzie was gorgeous. He loved how her hair was the perfect shade of brunette and she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah I am. Are you going?"

He laughed, "Yeah I'm playing in it"

"You're on the team? That's so cool!"

"Yeah I am" The pair turned into the classroom and as soon as Mackenzie started towards the back corner Liam grabbed her arm to stop her, "Come sit by me." Mackenzie blushed as Liam led her to the middle of the classroom.

Liam sat down and gestured for Mackenzie to sit in the seat next to him. Mackenzie set down her things and slid into the seat as class was starting. She paid attention to the lesson for the most part, but couldn't help letting her mind wander. She learned this already at her old school anyway.

Mackenzie couldn't help but worry that she was going to get taken away and whisked back to San Diego. She knew it was a possibility because that's just how her other mom was but she didn't want to worry the Sheriff or Stiles. She always wanted an older brother but kept thinking something was up with Stiles. She had only been here for barely a week but every time Stiles had to do something with Scott or any of his friends he would get really secretive.

And when she asked him about last night he just got really quiet and quickly changed the subject. Mackenzie must've zoned out the entire period because the next thing she knew Liam was standing over her saying her name.

"Mackenzie? Are you okay?"

She looked up to see him looking down at her with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." She stood up and reached for her books but Liam beat her to them. "I got these"

She smiled at him but still reached for them, "Thanks but I think I can manage."

He pulled the books out or her reach, "Nope I insist, it'll give me a reason to walk you to your locker." Mackenzie blushed at that comment and started walking out of the class with Liam.

The whole way to her locker they were just talking and laughing which was something Mackenzie hadn't done with a boy in a long time. But as soon as she brought up the lacrosse game he suddenly looked like he wanted to punch the lockers.

"I'm sorry; did I do something to upset you?" Mackenzie looked up at him with an apologetic look. He went from looking straight ahead to looking into her eyes. "No! No, you didn't say anything wrong it's just that the school we're playing tonight is my old school and there is one particular guy that I really don't like. And it just so happens that they just arrived."

Mackenzie turned around to see a school bus unloading a bunch of kids but one kid stood out in particular to her. _Brett._ Mackenzie quickly turned around to face Liam again as she let out a "Shit."

Liam looked at her skeptically, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well it just so happens that I kind of know one of those people and-"

Mackenzie was cut off by the sound of her name that could've only come from one person. "Mackenzie!"

Mackenzie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and trying to act cheerful as she said, "Brett! Hi I didn't know-" But Mackenzie didn't get to finish because Brett cut her off by pushing her against the lockers and forcefully pressing his lips to hers.

Liam was immediately filled with anger as he watched his enemy assault Mackenzie. He already hated him and this just made his hatred stronger. He heard Scott telling him to remember what he has taught the Beta and control his anger. Scott must've been watching them. He was starting to like Mackenzie but if this was what she liked he might have to rethink this. It didn't look like she was interested from Liam's perspective.

Mackenzie tried pushing him off of her but he was too strong. Sounds familiar doesn't it? Wow she really needs to start working out. As soon as Brett started moving his hands lower and lower on her back, she just brought her hand up and slapped him right in the face.

"Thank you for the wonderful welcome Brett, but we kind of broke up."

He got closer again as he said, "But only because I moved. And now that you're here we can rekindle that love. You never told me you were coming here."

As Mackenzie turned to grab her books from Liam and put them into her locker she muttered under her breath only loud enough for her to hear, "Maybe because I didn't want you to know so I wouldn't have to look at your face."

As soon as she said that, she heard Liam chuckle. Well I guess he heard her. Brett immediately turned to Liam, "What do you think is so funny _Liam? _Is he bothering you Mack? Cause if you are I swear-" Mackenzie cut him off and pushed him away from Liam, "He's not bothering me, if you can believe it that I, a human being, enjoy other people's company" She raised her eyebrows at him, "And can you please never call me Mack again? I've told you a million times."

Brett completely ignored Mackenzie as continued to stare down Liam, "If you don't leave her alone, the lacrosse field won't be the only place I destroy you." And with that, he pushed past Liam and walked on but not without turning back to shoot Mackenzie a wink to which she rolled her eyes at.

As soon as he was gone Mackenzie turned to Liam and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She wanted to say something but then it dawned on her that she had been completely embarrassed in front of the one guy she might actually like. Her life sucks.

Liam couldn't believe it either. Brett was such an ass and he can't believe Mackenzie ever dated him. But a small little threat from Brett wasn't going to stop him from talking to Mackenzie, especially not when he had Scott on his side. He looked at Mackenzie to see her face turn red as she shoved her locker shut while saying, "Sorry about that I'm really sorry, I… uh..." She looked like a panicked little deer. It was kind of cute.

She finally squeaked out, "I'll see you at the game. Good luck, Bye." As she rushed past him to see her brother and Scott standing not too far ahead. As soon as she reached them, she looked up at her brother, "Can you take me home please?"

From the time she had shown up she seemed like such a confident, sarcastic girl. But now Stiles could see that she was just embarrassed and that is what made her vulnerable.

"Do you still want to go to the game after all that just happened?" He looked down at her.

Mackenzie gulped, "You saw all that?"

All Stiles did was nod.

"Oh… well I'll still go, I still want to see you play."

"Well I have to stay here, but do you want me to drive you home, and you can come with Dad?"

Mackenzie shook her head, "No that's okay, and if you have to stay I will to. I'll just wait."

Stiles really didn't want her to stick around. He was still worried that something bad would happen. He didn't want to tell her that she couldn't though with the way she was feeling.

"Okay then you can come with me and Scott for right now but when we have to get ready you can find a seat in the bleachers."

Mackenzie just nodded and followed her brother and his friend around while they did the things they needed to before they had to go to the locker room.

As Scott and Stiles went into the locker room, Mackenzie just decided to wait in the hallway for a while before she had to find a seat. She was just leaning against the wall scrolling through her phone when a tall figure appeared right in front of her.

She looked up to see the one person she really didn't want to see at the moment, "What do you want Brett?"

He looked her up and down while moving closer to her, "Well we didn't exactly get alone time earlier but now, oh look, we're alone"

He started moving closer as Mackenzie held up a hand to keep him a good distance away from her. "Can you just leave me alone?"

"Oh come on Mackenzie! I know you missed me and I know exactly what you want now that you and I are together again" he said as he grabbed her waist in an attempt to get closer.

"No that is the complete opposite of what I want and I said can you please leave me alone!"

"Mackenzie don't yell at me I know that-"

"I believe she said that she wanted you to leave her alone" A voice came from the left that made both heads turn.

Mackenzie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was Liam.

Brett finally let go of Mackenzie as he started towards Liam, "What did you say?"

Even though Brett was taller than him Liam stood his ground, "You heard me. I said leave her alone. And if I remember correctly this is the locker room for the school and you don't go here, so you should probably run along."

Brett looked shocked by what Liam had said but just shot him a glare before turning around and heading toward the field. As soon as Brett was gone, Liam went up to Mackenzie and looked at her with those eyes that made Mackenzie melt, "Are you okay?" He seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

"Umm yeah I'm okay. I should probably go get a seat for the game." She looked at the ground.

Liam looked concerned but just said, "Okay just make sure to cheer me on" He laughed as he turned to leave but stopped when he heard his name,

"Liam" Mackenzie hesitated but engulfed him in a hug, "Thank you" As she pulled back she smiled and then headed out towards the field.

As Mackenzie walked away Scott turned to Stiles having seen the whole thing, "We need to watch Liam, he's going to want to kill Brett tonight."

Stiles just stared straight ahead as he gripped his lacrosse stick,

"He's not the only one."


End file.
